


Powerless

by MiaInAction



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Breast Fucking, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Handcuffs, Kissing, One face slap, Oral Sex, Pegging, Riding Crops, Strap-Ons, Throat Fucking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction
Summary: So it's cannon that Jeanette has used a strap on, on Lacroix but no one had written about it this is my interpretation of how that night might have gone.
Relationships: Jeanette Voerman/Sebastian LaCroix
Kudos: 9





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything BDSM before, if anything seems like it is inaccurate or could be potentially dangerous please message me to let me know in order to make this more of an accurate representation.  
> If any tags that apply are missing I apologise.

Jeanette stormed into Lacroix’s office familiar school girl outfit tossed aside in place of a leather all in one piece in her hand she held a heavy looking duffel bag which she dropped to the floor with a thud. 

“Ms. Voerman what are you doing in my office. Who let you in here?!” 

Sebastian was shouting the indignity of this intrusion she would surely be punished for this transgression. He had been sitting at his desk but now stood hands on the table leaning forward and seething. 

“Why I let myself in and I came here to do you” 

She purred playfully as she turned around and bent down as she shut the double doors behind her, she couldn’t lock them but she had used Dominate on the security guard downstairs telling him 

“Do not let anyone into Sebastian Lacroix’s office. Understood” 

She waited for him to nod his agreement before walking past him and making her way to the elevators and riding up to the top floor. 

Jeanette turned back around to face Sebastian after closing the door. 

“Sit back down” She didn’t use Dominate this time but spoke calmly soothingly hoping it would have the desired effect. Sebastian didn't sit just continued seething. 

Jeanette took a few steps forward. 

“Look my Prince everyone knows how hard you work for our city when is the last time you actually got to just relax? Just be Sebastian not Prince Lacroix?” 

The idea was somewhat appealing what Jeanette was proposing she was a beautiful woman in every sense of the word and it had been a long time longer than he had ever realised till he had to be confronted with. The anger started to subside replaced with curiosity. 

“What exactly are you proposing Ms Voerman?” 

“I take care of you for tonight you don’t have to worry about being control for the first time in who knows how long. No strings attached. If you say no, I’ll turn around and walk out here right now and we never mention this ever again. But you never get to know all of the delicious treats I had planned for you.” 

Sebastian was seriously considering the proposal it was just him in the office tonight his Sheriff was off investigating some matter he could barely remember what it was now though it had seemed important at the time but now everything outside of here and now felt trivial. 

“Alright Ms Voerman I accept your proposition” 

“Good then from now on you call me Mistress, you say Kindred and I stop no questions asked and if you can’t speak tap me anywhere 3 times and I’ll stop. If you want me to do or not do anything tell me now before we start” 

“I understand Mistress. I can’t drink any of your blood but you can drink mine if you want to. No burns either I’m not risking a frenzy over fire. Otherwise I can’t think of anything else off of the top of my head but I’ll remember the word.” 

“Won’t drink my blood and no fire I can definitely work with that” Jeanette walked back to the duffel bag unzipping it. Sebastian didn't move from where he still stood at his desk. 

“Come here” Jeanette commanded as she pulled a pair of red leather handcuffs out of the bag. Lacroix did as he was told stepping around the desk and crossing the length of the room to stand beside her. 

“Hands behind your back” 

“Yes Mistress” Sebastian did as told placing both hands behind his back just in front of his buttocks. 

“You speak when I tell you too not beforehand” Jeanette gave his cheek a hard slap enough to sting but not do any lasting damage. She stepped behind him then and fastened the handcuffs as tight as they would go. 

Sebastien’s cheek stung from being stricken across the face but he didn’t say anything just nodded his understanding not to speak until told to before he felt the handcuffs tighten around and dig into his wrists they were just on the right side of painful tight enough that he couldn’t break free but not tight enough that he would have any marks afterwards. 

“Go sit on the chaise longue” Jeanette ordered. 

Sebastian walked over there hands behind his back he sat on the edge placing his bound hands on the fabric behind him. Sebastian looked towards Jeanette she was taking items out of the bag and placing them on the table beside her she grabbed a few items and walked over to Sebastien 

In her hand Jeanette held a blindfold, ball gag and a riding crop. 

She placed the blindfold over Sebastien’s eyes it was the same red leather as the handcuffs around his wrists. 

“Open your mouth” Sebastian did as told Jeanette placed the ball in his mouth and buckled the strap around the back of his hair his light blonde hair falling over it the straps of the ball gag and blind fold 

“Good Prince you’re behaving so well for me” 

Sebastian looked up at where he thought she would be standing, not seeing with the blind fold covering his blue eyes. 

Jeanette ran her hands up and down Sebastien’s thighs then up to his waist. She trailed a line of kisses along his jaw then down his neck. She bared her fangs letting them drag along the skin there causing Sebastian to inhale a breath he didn’t need before biting him drawing blood she didn’t feed for long not wanting to risk blood bonding or seriously harming Sebastian the gasp she heard him make was almost as intoxicating as his blood when she had consumed all that she wanted she licked a trail along his neck closing the wound. 

Sebastian whined at the loss of contact he was straining hard against his suit pants. Jeanette placed her booted foot on the chaise lounge between his parted legs, she tapped her foot dangerously close to his genitals. 

“My, my what have we here the little Prince this eager after being fed on” Sebastian wanted to reply but knew that he wasn’t allowed he couldn’t exactly speak anyway with the ball gag in his mouth. 

Jeanette rubbed Sebastian's erection through his clothes with the tip of her boot. 

“Would you like me to take care of this for you?” 

Sebastian nodded furiously 

“Use your words tell me what you want” Jeanette reached around to undo the ball gag for him to speak. As soon as it dropped from his mouth, he was babbling 

“Mistress please touch me I need it so badly” Jeanette didn’t say anything in response but he could feel her walk away from him. 

Had this been her plan all along to get him tied up and turned on before leaving? He heard rustling and assumed that she had walked over to the bag on the table to get something. 

Sebastian wanted to see what she was doing badly but couldn’t with the blindfold he could probably snap the cuffs easily to remove it but then this would be over and she would walk away for good. Instead he sat and waited for her to return. 

What felt like a decade later but was likely only a brief few minutes later she returned. 

Jeanette stood back in front of him he could he felt her place something on the chaise longue beside him but didn’t know what it was he turned to look at it regardless 

“Ahh, ahh you should only pay attention to your Mistress” 

“Sorry” Sebastian replied forgetting the rules. Next thing he knew there was a hand pressed to the back of his neck and pulling him forwards. 

He felt something prod at his lips and opened them in shock as Jeanette thrust forward. 

“I told you to only speak when told to. Naughty princes deserve to be punished. I’m going to put your mouth to better use than speaking” 

Jeanette must have put on a strap on when she had walked away. On the first thrust Sebastian gagged not expecting the intrusion as she began fucking his throat not letting up. Sebastian didn't need to breathe but that didn’t stop him from choking anyway or the tears that began to form at his eyes from the effort little drops of blood dripped down his cheeks. The strap on was a sizeable thing at least 8inches and thick too. 

Jeanette stopped after a few minutes thinking he had been punished enough for now. She pulled out of Sébastien's throat with an audible pop. He looked wrecked now tears down his cheeks, drool on his chin and his lips puffy. She grasped his chin affectionately and licked away his tears savouring the blood he could be her new favourite flavour she thought to herself. 

Sebastian had only grown harder during this time and if his hands hadn’t been bound, he’d have already started working on himself. 

“Have we learnt our lesson? You may speak” 

“Yes, Mistress I am sorry I displeased you” 

“Good prince now I promised to take care of you didn’t I” 

Sebastian nodded not wanting to be punished again for speaking. 

Jeanette knelt down on the floor in front of him as her nimble fingers started undoing his suit pants and pulling them down before grabbing his boxers and yanking them down too. 

“My, my you're bigger than I was expecting” Sebastian wasn't as large as the strap on but he was an impressive size none the less roughly 6.5 inches and girthy. Jeanette reached up to the zip at the top of her jumpsuit and tugged it down just enough to reveal her breasts. 

She activated blush of life before wrapping them around Sébastien's aching member. He let out a shaky gasp at the warm heat that surrounded him. He turned on blush of life as well not wanting to chill her now warm skin. He thrusted up into her breasts at the same time as she placed her mouth around him it felt almost too good after being alone for such a long time. He didn’t think that he would last long. 

Jeanette moved her mouth in time with her breasts Sebastian thrusting up to meet her movements he was getting increasingly more vocal gasping, moaning and panting. Then he was cumming straight into her mouth she swallowed more in shock than anything else. When he finished, she pulled off of him outraged. 

“How dare you?!” She shouted at him “I didn't say you could cum yet” 

“Sorry Mistress please forgive me I didn’t mean too” In any other situation he would never speak like this it was unbecoming of a Prince. 

“Stand up” She demanded; he did as he was told not wanting to anger her further. 

“Bend over face down” Sebastian bent over the chaise longue his face against the furniture where he had been sitting, it was uncomfortable with his arms tied behind his back his ass up in the air and exposed. He made the move to step out of his trousers and boxers that were around his ankles. Kicking them aside when he had them off. 

Jeanette reached beside him grabbing something that she had left beside him earlier. Jeanette stood behind him and struck him across his bare ass with something he assumed it was the riding crop from earlier. He whimpered at the hit as it stung his undead flesh painfully but it excited him in a way that he hadn’t expected, she hit him again on the other cheek he let out another whimper as she continued to strike him one hit to a cheek before hitting the other one. Tears prickled at his eyes not ones of blood anymore though 

Sebastian found himself growing hard again the pain and humiliation stirring something in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time he felt free for the first time in centuries he wasn’t in charge right now no one depended on him at this moment in time he was just Sebastian LaCroix, not the Prince of Los Angeles, not a Camarilla leader or a Ventrue just himself. 

He found himself trying to rub himself off on the furniture needing more stimulation more friction more of anything. He whined out at the next hit but not in pain he was desperate for contact the flogging wasn’t enough anymore. He debated using the safe word he didn’t want the entire night to end he just wanted more than this 

Jeanette seemed to sense his need as she placed the riding crop back down beside him 

“What do you need my little Prince?” It was a question he was allowed to speak 

“Fuck me please Mistress” he cried out into the pillows 

Jeanette hadn’t expected that to be honest she’d hoped but not actually thought it would happen. 

“Of course,” She grabbed the bottle of lube that she had placed beside him earlier and squirted some onto her fingers, before placing one to his hole and circling it. 

Sebastian let out a pleased oh as she pushed it inside of him, she started fingering him slow and gentle at first before adding another finger and increasing in speed and roughness. 

Sebastian hadn't been fingered in so long he’d forgotten how good it felt the push and pull against his inner walls the shot of pleasure whenever his prostate got rubbed just the right way. He was dissolving into a quivering moaning mess, tears leaking from his eyes again the pleasure was almost overwhelming. 

Jeanette went to add a third finger but Sebastian pulled away. Jeanette asked worriedly 

“Are you ok? Is it too much?” 

“No, I’m ready I don’t need any more prep” His voice was cracked from his moaning earlier 

She chuckled breaking character “Ok if you’re sure” She wanted to give him a chance to change his mind before hand 

“I’m sure please fuck me Mistress” 

She didn’t need any further instruction she put lube onto the strap on wrapping her hand around it to make sure it was fully covered rubbing the excess onto Sebastian’s hole. She placed a hand on his hip as she lined up with his hole and pulled him back onto the strap on roughly. 

Sebastian let out a cry of pleasure pain as Jeanette impaled him on the strap on in one thrust all 8inches buried inside of him and stretching him out more than her fingers had. She fucked him hard and fast the strap on dragging deliciously on his insides. She let go of his hip and grabbed the chain of his handcuffs pulling it so that his back was against her exposed chest. She bit into the side of his neck but didn’t swallow just yet holding the blood in her mouth savouring the taste the hand not holding the chain wrapped around his cock. 

The combined sensations of being fucked, fed on and stroked almost had Sebastian spilling into her hand. He managed to hold it together enough to speak. 

“Stop Mistress please. I’m close” Jeanette was confused he was close why did he want her to stop. 

She swallowed the blood down now the blood bonding properties would be gone. 

“What’s wrong Sebastien?” She wasn’t sure if she had over stepped or something. 

“I want to ride you please” 

“Ok my prince if that’s what you want” 

She let go of his cock, and the handcuffs pushing him back down slowly before pulling out of him he made a sob as she did so he felt so empty right now. He 

She reached up and removed the blind fold from Sebastian she wanted him to see everything she helped him to stand up and face her it was his first time seeing her since they had started her breast were out, big and beautiful he wanted to suck on them and make her moan but he didn’t think she’d let him right now he looked down and saw the strap on attached to her over her clothes and gulped audibly he couldn’t believe that something that big had been down his throat and then up his ass his dick twitched seeing it. 

Jeanette undid the handcuffs from behind his back before redoing them in front of him still tight enough to hurt a bit it just added to the sensations he’d been feeling. 

She laid down on the chaise longue as Sebastian straddled her hips neither moving just yet. For some reason she wanted to kiss him. She leant up on her elbow and grabbed the back of his head pulling him to her mouth crashing her lips against his he moaned into her mouth as he lined himself up with the strap on he started sinking down on it still kissing back his tongue brushing against one of her fangs making him shudder just as much as the sensation of being slowly filled up. 

He pulled away from the kiss as Jeanette looked into his eyes affectionately if hungrily. 

“Tell me everything let it all out. Don’t you want to please your Mistress” She spoke with a purr and suddenly Sebastian was letting loose every bit of stress he had been holding inside of himself, secrets and information that weighed heavily on him and made sleep hard to come by at dawn. 

He didn’t know if she had used Dominate on him or if he just needed someone to listen to him without fear that they would respect him less afterwards but when he finished telling her everything. She kissed him again “Good Prince I think you deserved a reward” 

She thrusted up into him hard and fast he threw back his head in pleasure “Yes mistress oh yes fuck me please it feels so good” 

He had a hand on either of Jeanette's shoulders still bound together as he bounced up and down on the strap on meeting Jeanette's thrusts into him, moaning and crying out in pleasure whole time she wrapped a hand around him stroking in time with her thrusts he could feel his orgasm building again. 

“Mistress I’m so close please can I cum” he was begging now pleading with her he didn’t think he could hold it back for long if she said no to him 

“Cum for me prince” She thrusted into him harder and faster now tightening her grip on him slightly and pumping him hard it only took a few more thrusts and strokes and he was spilling all over her naked breasts and crying out loudly sobbing “Yes Mistress yeeesss” 

He sagged against her bonelessly face buried in between her shoulder and neck when he finished cumming Jeanette stroked his hair afterwards “Good Sebastian you did so good it’s ok I have you” she held him with one arm rubbing up and down his back he sobbed now over sensitive and coming back to himself after everything. “Shh it’s alright” She pulled out of him slowly and he sobbed into her neck again as the strap on left him stretched and empty. 

She held him until he stopped crying breathing back to normal or as normal as could be expected for a Vampire. She undid the handcuffs and dropped them to the floor beside them rubbing over his sore wrists and placing light kisses to them trying to soothe the reddened flesh they wouldn’t stay that way for long. 

“I think I’m ok now” Sebastian sat up and looked at her with a smile he climbed off of her. Sitting on the chaise longue. 

“Nonsense you wait right here duckling let me take care of you” She stood up then and walked back to the duffel bag on the table. She pulled out a silk handkerchief, a bottle of water and a blood bag. She returned then handing him the blood bag “If my sources are right this is your favourite” 

He took the bag from her eagerly normally he wouldn’t be caught dead drinking from anything other than a wine glass or goblet but he didn’t feel the need to right now. He bit into it drinking deeply her sources were right it was his favourite young Caucasian male and wealthy his narcissism knew no bounds choosing to feed on people like himself. 

Just like that the red marks on his wrists, the bite marks on his neck, angry red welts on his ass cheeks where he’d been flogged even his stretched and abused hole all began to mend as if nothing had happened that night he was almost sad to see and feel them go nothing to remember her after she left. 

As he drank, she began pouring water onto the handkerchief before cleaning up his soft cock and his thighs where the lube had dripped. When she had cleaned him up, she moved onto herself wiping away the cum from her breasts before she zipped the jumpsuit back up. She got to work undoing the strap on and gathering the items that were left around and putting them away. 

“Thank you for this I didn’t realise how much I needed that” 

“Consider it me showing my loyalty to the Camarilla” Jeanette zipped up the bag then and slung it over her shoulder she went to walk out the doors as she heard Sebastian call out 

“See you next week” His tone didn’t suggest it was a question more of a request. 

She gave him a nod as she left the room. Taking the elevator down to the ground floor she left the Sun would be up soon she’d have just enough time to get back to The Asylum and her bed before it rose. Her plan had worked a charm Lacroix had told her everything she needed to know. 

Sebastian walked into his bedroom and stripped after she left his shirt still had cum on it as he through it into the wash basket in the ensuite he decided to shower before turning in for the day. The sun was just starting to rise as Sebastian got into bed, for the first time in decades sleep came easily. 

The promise of next week made his cold dead heart flutter.


End file.
